Rien n'arrive par le hasard
by Ariane
Summary: Et si l'amour se commandait par une machine. Si nous pouvions être délivré du choix de notre âme soeur? Quel bonheur pourrions nous en retirer? Challenge du Collectif Noname de février. Soulmate Johnlock dans le monde de Black Mirror
1. Chapter 1

_Hello à tous et toutes, me voici avec mon challenge de février, mon tout premier vrai challenge du Collectif Noname. C'est avec fierté et appréhension que j'ai fait ce crossover Sherlock Black Mirror comportant les thématiques : immortel, chute et nouveau fandom. Les réponses aux questions sur les défis sont en bas de ce chapitre. Vous y retrouverez aussi les références des épisodes Black Mirror cités dans ce texte (et oui pour les connaisseurs de cette série britannique, vous savez qu'il y a des allusions inter épisode assez fréquents et j'ai voulu garder le même ton dans cette fiction qui sera en 2 chapitres.) Désolée pour les erreurs et les coquilles, chapitre non revu par une béta._

_Sur ce je vous dis Enjoy_

* * *

_**Rien n'arrive par hasard**_

La montre Coach Love, l'objet à la mode qui permet de trouver l'âme sœur. Et toute personne qui entrait dans le Système devait en porter une. Ce soir-là, le premier Bip de John retentit. L'appareil lui avait trouvé une partenaire. Il avait pris son temps afin de choisir le meilleur costume qu'il possédait et se rendit dans ce lieu mythique, le restaurant principal de la cité. C'était à cet endroit précis que toutes les rencontres se faisaient, les repas étaient même paramétrés par le Système. Il fallait simplement se laisser porter pour trouver son âme sœur, celle avec laquelle on vit l'amour immortel. Deux cœurs battant ensemble, à l'unisson et surtout en parfaite symbiose.

John était plutôt timide et réservé, faire des rencontres à l'aveugle lui semblait troublant. Et s'il tombait sur une personne acariâtre, où perverse. Le Système était soi-disant performant, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri de rien. Oui les nouvelles technologies avaient permis une avancée gigantesque dans la vie des êtres humains, mais elle avait fait pas mal de dégâts aussi. Plus de 350 000 personnes avaient été tuées par des guêpes électroniques censées polliniser les fleurs de la ville de Londres. La cause était simple, un piratage électronique pour dénoncer la haine virtuelle des réseaux sociaux. (1)

Mais l'heure était au rendez-vous, à la beauté du lieu et au doux fumet qu'émanait les cuisines. Il prit place à la table que le serveur lui avait indiquée.

Sherlock dans sa tenue favorite d'un costume sur mesure noir et chemise violette, fit son entrée dans la bâtisse. Demandant à sa montre la photo de la personne qu'il devait rencontrer, il fut flatté par la beauté de cet étranger. Arrivant à la table, il sourit à son interlocuteur qui ressemblait à un poisson rouge dans son bocal

"Quelque chose ne vas pas" se mit à sourire Sherlock d'une façon charmeuse. " Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, et vous ?"

"John Watson enchanté" il eut un blanc mais le blond repris " Mais heu…. Je pense que le Système a dû se tromper, enfin vous n'êtes pas une femme"

"Je peux vous jurer que non" annonça le brun en rigolant

" Je ne suis pas gay" répondit très vite un John plutôt paniqué.

"Du calme, tout va bien, je ne suis pas le grand méchant loup. Je ne vous ferai rien sauf si vous me le demandez. Croix de bois, crois de fer ou j'irai en enfer" expliqua Sherlock en faisant le salut scout.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent mieux à la table qui leur était réservée.

"C'est votre première fois, vu votre état de choc. Vous êtes ici pour faire plaisir à votre frère qui désire vous voir heureux. Vous ne lui parlez plus et pourtant vous avez accepté cette proposition. Tout ce qui est technologie vous fait peur, certainement dû à un traumatisme de l'enfance."

"Je ne savais pas que la montre donnait des informations sur le partenaire"

" Pas du tout, comme le Système se tait sur l'identité de la personne, il m'est impossible de savoir autant d'informations. Je l'ai déduit en vous voyant. Votre montre, il y a une inscription sur le bord. Et c'est signé Harry. Cela me fait donc penser que vous avez un frère qui veut vous voir trouver l'amour. Mais cette inscription, vous avez essayé de l'effacer. Votre montre a été frottée avec vigueur à cet endroit. Qui pourrait se soucier de vous tout en connaissant les nouvelles technologies, un frère bien sûr. Vos parents ne doivent certainement pas connaitre ce programme. Il est beaucoup trop récent. Le fait d'avoir essayé à tout prix de de faire disparaitre la marque signifie que vous n'appréciez pas ce Harry. Malgré tout l'idée de trouver l'amour ne vous est pas égale et c'est donc pour cette raison que vous êtes ici dans un costume neuf. On voit encore les marques des plis correspondant à la boite dans laquelle vous l'avez reçu." énonça Sherlock se disant qu'il risquait de recevoir en plein visage le verre d'eau de son 'partenaire'

"Wouaouh, c'est incroyable, vous avez vraiment un don. La seule erreur c'est que Harry est le diminutif d'Harriet, ma sœur. Nous ne nous parlons plus car elle m'a fortement déçue lors du décès de nos parents. Et en leur hommage, je suis venu ici afin de perpétuer le nom des Watson en trouvant une charmante épouse. Ils ont 100% de réussite et oui, je suis choqué de voir que ma première partenaire soit un homme"

OoOoO

Plus la soirée avançait, plus la glace se brisait. Sherlock prenait plaisir à déduire les autres couples pour John. Entre la jeune femme désespérée car son partenaire n'avait pas la coiffure adéquate, ou l'homme intrigué par la taille de la poitrine de sa compagne, il y avait beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Mais le temps est le maitre mot de ce programme. Chaque rencontre se voyait attribuer un nombre d'heures, de jours, de mois ou d'années. Et un moment bien spécifique pour se dire adieu. Tel était la règle. John et Sherlock se plièrent aux lois pour demander le temps qu'on leur avait attribué, la réponse fut de 12 heures.

Les deux hommes étaient visiblement déçus. John proposa alors à Sherlock de faire comme si de rien n'était et de dépasser le temps. Le brun lui fit mine que non en indiquant les vigiles. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Que pouvaient 'ils risquer en cas d'infraction ? Se faire mettre dehors de l'expérience ? ou pire encore ? Alors pour ne pas gâcher une seule seconde, ils prirent la direction de la maison qui leur était destinée. Un domicile prêté le temps destiné à ces couples afin de découvrir le sexe et la vie à deux. Avec un temps si court, le coach les avait bien évidemment briefés pour qu'ils passent à l'acte, mais aucun des deux ne voulait briser l'atmosphère douce qui régnait.

Une bouteille de champagne attendait sur la table du salon. Un grand feu brulait doucement dans l'âtre. La demeure avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre la relation de couple au cœur de chacun. La pièce principale se trouvait être une chambre avec un lit King size et aux draps de lin égyptien glissant sur la peau. Pourtant ni John, ni Sherlock n'avait l'intention de brusquer l'autre. Même si le brun mourrait d'envie de goûter la peau de son partenaire, son éducation stricte et respectueuse l'en empêchait.

" Je pourrais dormir ici" suggéra John en essayant de s'installer dans le sofa

"Il est trop petit, c'est vraiment ridicule" lui sourit Sherlock voyant le blond se tortiller comme un ver pour s'y coucher. Un accord fut donné pour le lit. Le repos était une denrée nécessaire pour affronter cette expérience.

John attrapa la bouteille, prit des verres et les deux hommes prirent place, complètement vêtus de la tête aux pieds, sur la couverture de lit.

"je me demande comment les gens faisaient avant le système, ce n'est pas simple de pouvoir trouver la bonne personne en ayant autant de choix à paramétrer. Avec toutes ces possibilités, étaient-ils certains de rencontrer la bonne personne ? "demanda soudainement Sherlock.

" Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai le souvenir que mes grands-parents s'aiment à la folie mais je les ai connus peu de temps. Ma seule option pour les retrouver c'est le programme San Junipero (2). J'ai envie de penser qu'ils y sont là-bas en chair et en os et non simplement par des lignes de codes informatiques. Je sais que le processus récupère leur mémoire, leurs pensées et leurs émotions. Ils sont devenus immortel par ce software et leur amour peut durer à jamais. Mais en réalité, ils ne sont que des petites clés sur un immense mur technologique. Même si les limites de la bioéthique ont évolué, ce qui empêchera le débranchement de leurs clés, ils peuvent disparaitre si le logiciel rencontre un bug non réparable." expliqua John qui subissait la technologie, plutôt que de l'utiliser pour avancer. Sur ce, il continua :

"Je voulais être médecin, soigner les gens, m'occuper d'eux de la naissance jusqu'à la mort. Mais notre monde a changé beaucoup trop vite".

John expliqua à Sherlock comment la médecine est passée de deux à trois vitesses : Les grands de ce monde amassaient suffisamment d'argent pour se payer des organes Hytech et leur esprit était transféré dans des embryons naissant afin d'échapper à la mort. Ils avaient juste besoin des IA pour gérer leur santé. Aucun humain ne les touchait. Les gens normaux qui savaient subvenir à leurs besoins se faisaient implanter des puces pour surveiller leurs corps. Entre le métabolisme, la croissance, l'état sur la vieillesse, tout était examiné par ces implants et en cas de souci, c'était des spécialistes qui régulaient les problèmes par de simples injections. La vraie médecine pouvait s'opérer dans la 3e vitesse : des gens qui n'arrivaient plus à suivre le rythme financier et qui tombaient dans la décrépitude. Malheureusement les dispensaires se faisaient très rares, étant réquisitionnés pour la construction des nouveaux hôpitaux haute technologie, et le matériel très pauvre. Et pour ces personnes, la vie s'arrêtait souvent très vite après leur chute dans cette classe sociale. L'argent créait des immortels alors que les autres qui enrichissaient cette classe divine finissait par chuter très bas pour ne plus rien avoir. Comme la vie elle-même est un coût, quand le compte tombait à zéro, elle ne pouvait plus exister.

"Je te comprend" lui répondit le brun. " Moi je désirais être athlète de haut niveau, natation et spécialisé dans le plongeon. Mais depuis que ces sports ne rapportent pus rien aux médias, il n'y a plus de sponsors et donc plus d'argent dans le domaine. Heureusement qu'ici, ils ont une magnifique piscine avec un plongeoir de 10 mètres. Je peux au moins trouver une façon d'en pratiquer même si je sais que lors de mon appariement, je devrais me trouver un emploi stable. Je pense offrir mes services dans la cybercriminalité et toi ?"

"Moi ? écrivain. Il y a beaucoup de travail pour la conservation des vieux manuscrits et puis il faut les immortaliser par l'informatique. Et comme j'adore exprimer mes sentiments par les textes, je pourrais essayer à coté de ce métier de technicien du livre, de vendre mes écrits."

"J'espère que tu me feras lire tes merveilles" lui fit promettre Sherlock.

La soirée avançait et malgré tout la fatigue se faisait sentir. Le champagne avait aidé sans mettre non plus une cuite mémorable aux deux hommes. John somnolait doucement entre rêve et réalité. Sherlock lui d'humeur tendre ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main pour la rapprocher de son cœur. Pourquoi seulement 12h avec John, il lui semblait que cet homme était son tout. Il avait ressenti une multitude de papillons dans le ventre au moment où il avait aperçu le blond. Ils se comprenaient et parler avec quelqu'un aussi intimement ne faisait que renforcer son désir. Mais John avait été clair, il n'était pas gay. C'était ça alors l'amitié ? Pourtant celui qui rêvait de faire médecine, était si beau, si angélique dans son sommeil. Ses 28 ans lui allaient à ravir. Si seulement cette seconde pouvait se stopper et rester telle qu'elle était pour l'infini. Sherlock avait trouvé son paradis.

OoOoO

9h00 du matin allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. Le soleil était au beau fixe mais certainement pas l'humeur des deux jeunes gens. L'heure était aux adieux. La seule chance de se retrouver pouvait être à l'appariement final, mais juger sur 12h, n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans le vaste océan du Système.

"Merci d'avoir été mon premier rendez-vous" sourit tristement Sherlock

"Tu as été parfait, foutu compte à rebours. J'aurais voulu partager plus"

" John, quoi que tu en penses, si je pouvais recommencer, je te chopperais direct pour t'embrasser et te convaincre qu'il n'y a rien de mal à aimer un homme"

"Nous avons laissé passer notre chance, à te connaitre, je suis certain que j'aurais apprécié"

John prit Sherlock dans ses bras lui demandant de prendre soin de lui, de manger car au toucher du textile, le blond avait pu sentir l'ossature de son partenaire. Malheureusement les montres sonnèrent et ils durent se lâcher sur le champ. Un contact intime comme une caresse ou un baiser hors temps imparti envoyait une décharge électrique qui vrillait le cerveau en une migraine atroce pouvant durer des jours. Et Sherlock ne voulait pas souffrir plus que ce qu'il endurait déjà sur le moment. Sans oublier qu'il ne voulait pas blesser John.

Leur dernier regard fut empli de tristesse mais à bien regarder les caméras de surveillance qui les surveillaient, ils prirent chacun une route différente, le cœur lourd.

OoOoO

Les deux hommes étaient chacun en discussion avec leur coach. Sherlock se demandait comment le système pouvait se baser sur des déductions en un temps si court. John lui réclamait le fondement d'enchainer les partenaires aussi vite car sa montre venait de sonner pour lui faire rencontrer une nouvelle personne. Sherlock fut aussi surpris car sa montre bipa aussi.

" aussi vite" s'exclamèrent les deux alors que John faisait du cardio dans la salle de sport et Sherlock des longueurs dans la piscine.

« Rien n'arrive par hasard » s'exclamèrent les coachs en même temps ! La loi étant la loi même si elle était dure, ils prirent le temps de se laver, de se changer et de se rendre dans le restaurant où tout avait commencé.

OoOoO

Pour son rencard, Sherlock était le premier. Quand il vit arriver un bel homme brun assez grand et surtout habillé d'un magnifique costume bleu, il espérait que ce soit son rendez-vous. La montre confirma l'identité de la personne. Ce fut de cette manière que Victor Trevor allait partager 9 mois de sa vie avec Sherlock Holmes. La beauté physique de Victor subjuguait son partenaire qui se mettait à glousser comme une adolescente dont le taux d'hormone avait dépassé le plancher. Ce qui arrangeait bien l'autre homme. Victor était dans le système depuis 5 ans. Il savait donc sur quelle carte jouer pour que Sherlock tombe dans ses filets. Surtout que le brun émanait quelque chose de troublé. Sans doute une première rencontre difficile. De l'autre côté de la salle, une femme blonde aux traits enfantin attendait visiblement mécontente. John arriva vers elle et l'identité fut confirmée. Mary Morstan, sa nouvelle compagne.

Du coté de John, Mary était infernale, très imbue d'elle-même et visiblement n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une relation avec John. Dès le départ, elle l'avait dévalorisé sur son allure, sur sa façon de se tenir droit, sur ce qu'il mangeait. Elle voulait tellement en finir, qu'elle demanda dans les 3 minutes après avoir rencontré John de découvrir le temps de cette relation. Le nombre de jour leur pesa sur l'estomac : 365 jours, une année complète à devoir passer avec un être qu'on exècre dès la première seconde. Bref un vrai parcours du combattant les attendait. Mary avait beau protester auprès du coach, la montre lui répétait inlassablement qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur. Que rien n'arrivait par hasard. Le blond essayait de prendre cette histoire à la rigolade, ce qui évidemment contrariait encore plus sa compagne. Même sa blague sur le poulet tikki Massala ne dérida pas la jeune femme de 25 ans.

OoOoO

Les deux couples prirent le chemin de leurs maisons attribuées pour la durée de leur relation. Autant dans celle où Sherlock et Victor venait de rentrer, on entendit vite le bruit des vêtements se froisser et être jetés pour que les deux hommes puissent profiter du sacro-saint SEXE sans limite et sans retenue. Toute personne qui entrait dans ce protocole se voyait vacciné contre toutes les IST, y compris le VIH. De plus les partenaires devaient faire des tests de santé réguliers et garder la forme par le sport et une alimentation saine. La chambre à coucher était munie d'un testeur qui comme pour le dépistage du diabète, prend une goutte de sang pour l'analyser afin de valider le passage à l'acte. Les deux hommes étant parfaitement sains, ils firent donc ce que le Système attendait d'eux. Une communion du corps et de l'esprit par cette danse connue du fond des âges et qui n'avait jamais su être remplacée malgré la technologie. Toutes leurs sensations, leurs secrétions hormonales, toutes les données que pouvait calculer la montre, étaient stockées bien précieusement pour le calcul du partenaire idéal.

Autant dans la maison de John et Mary les choses étaient moins jolies. Ce qui s'y passait était la même danse que celle que pratiquait Sherlock et Victor, sauf que Mary critiquait tout sur tout. Ne pas faire une entrée et sortie comme un tiroir de commode, exécuter des rotations dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tout n'était qu'une catastrophe pour cette pimbêche. John ne la satisfaisait pas. Le constat était si lamentable, qu'il avait décidé de ne plus toucher la jeune femme. Le blond avait toujours été un coureur de jupon. Il savait comment donner jouer dans les plaisirs féminins. Mais si la partenaire qu'on lui proposait, décidait de tout refuser en bloc, il n'allait pas se fatiguer. Pas maintenant, pas avec elle. Il préféra penser à Lui. Ce Sherlock qui installé dans le lit le corps recouvert de sueur, prenait la main de Victor pour l'amener à son cœur. Certes, c'était différent qu'avec John, mais il trouvait une sorte de sérénité. Victor était un parfait amant et un bon confident et Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et détendu qu'après cette nuit. Certes, il pensait à son occasion manquée, mais son état brumeux post coïtal le conduisait sur une autre voie.

OoOoO

Quand un appariement se faisait, toute la communauté était invitée à la célébration. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, pour montrer que le Système fonctionnait parfaitement bien. La publicité est toujours plus efficace quand elle se fait de manière interactive. Vivez le moment de bonheur des autres car un jour ça sera votre journée.

La seconde raison était le rassemblement, quelque part dans la foule se trouvait votre âme sœur. Le nombre de gens était conséquent mais malgré tout, vous pourriez très bien lui parler lors de la réception en lui offrant un verre sans savoir que ça sera cette personne qui vous fera battre votre cœur à en perdre la raison. Garder l'espoir, celui qui permet d'avancer en croyant au lendemain, surtout si la journée d'aujourd'hui est morose. Un vrai slogan prometteur !

John et Mary étaient présents cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'ils se fréquentaient. La jeune femme s'était montrée courtoise pendant tout le cérémonial en restant au bras de John, mais dès qu'elle put, elle s'échappa du blond pour agrandir son cercle de connaissance. John, un verre à la main, avait aperçu sans le vouloir Sherlock accompagné d'un autre homme. La jalousie naissait dans l'esprit du plus âgé. Voir son ancien partenaire, s'il pouvait l'appeler de la sorte, flirter avec un homme si beau que cet étranger rendait le blond complètement marteau. Il avait tellement espéré que Sherlock soit dans le même pétrin que lui. A côté de la beauté de Victor, John se sentait petit, moche et sans intérêt. Ce qui plomba encore plus l'humeur dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La soirée du mariage se déroulait sans trop d'anicroches. Mary avait réprimandé son partenaire à plusieurs reprises mais pour John, c'était juste comme de la pluie qui coulait le long d'une vitre pour s'écraser sur le sol. Oui il avait eu envie de mettre une chemise bleue car il trouvait que cela donnait plus de profondeur à ses yeux que la blanche exigée par Mary. Oui il avait mangé de la sauce pimentée à l'ail, car il savait que la jeune femme détestait les épices et qu'elle ne serait pas tentée de l'embrasser pour montrer qu'ils étaient un couple parfait en apparence. Le jackpot survint au moment où il réussit à la semer parmi les invités ne demandant que de pouvoir s'asseoir sur un muret au bord du lac afin écrire un peu. Rien ne valait un cadre idyllique pour laisser le crayon noircir le papier d'histoires farfelues racontant sa triste réalité. Il fut surpris d'une main ferme et franche se posant dans son dos. Ce n'était pas une caresse, la montre n'eut pas le besoin de se manifester par une décharge mais John lui se releva d'un bond comme si la foudre l'avait frappé. Il y avait de quoi, Sherlock se tenait juste là derrière lui dans un tailleur impeccable et dont la chemise noire ouverte sur un bouton lui faisait l'effet d'une seconde peau. John essaya reprendre de la constance. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres mais commença à s'étouffer avec le champagne.

Sherlock lui prêta assistance, ce qui permit à John de reprendre des couleurs en expectorant le contenu de son estomac sur le pantalon et les chaussures du brun.

"Tu as l'air en forme" sourit John d'une façon timide se sentant mal à l'aise vis à vis de ce qui venait de se passer

"Certainement plus que toi" se mit à rire le brun en prenant une serviette et de l'eau pour éponger les dégâts

" je te rembourserai le teinturier"

"Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien à payer ici, j'irai le reporter dans le vestiaire et ils me fourniront une nouvelle tenue de soirée. C'est quand même bien pratique cette façon de ne pas à avoir à s'occuper du linge. Mais le must parait 'il c'est le mouchard de Smart Telligent. (3) Mon frère Mycroft s'en ai fait implanter un. Pendant une semaine il reste dans ta tête pour comprendre l'entièreté de ton fonctionnement, de tes habitudes alimentaires, de tes besoins tels qu'ils soient et j'en passe. Ce mouchard fini par s'approprier ton identité tout en étant virtuel. Il suffit simplement de le paramétrer et c'est ce mini soi qui se charge de tout dans la maison, le meilleur concept de domotique que je n'avais jamais vu"

Sherlock semblait visiblement ravi d'être en compagnie de John, à tel point qu'il en évoquait sa famille, certes d'une manière détournée, mais il le faisait quand même.

"C'est du travail illégal si la conscience dans le mouchard doit travailler gratuitement pour son hôte humain. Et si la personne ne fait pas partie de la classe 1 des immortels, qu'advient-'il de cette conscience, une fois son propriétaire décédé ?" lui demanda John, assez curieux sur la question. Il voulait savoir qui étaient les Holmes, cela le hantait toutes les nuits.

"Ne me déteste pas John, mais ma famille est aisée. Je ne désirais pas te faire peur quand tu m'avais parlé de tes envies de médecines refoulées. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit sur mes origines"

"Comment pourrais-je te détester ? Idiot ! Je viens du rang 2. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal. Et tu n'es pas comme ces rapaces dont on parle dans les médias, tu te soucies des autres. Tu te rappelles au restaurant quand tu observais le monde pour me le déduire. Une personne qui ne prendrait pas le plaisir de vivre, serait incapable d'une telle prouesse" lui sourit le blond

Le regard qu'ils partagèrent en disait long sur les sentiments très ambigus qu'ils ressentaient. Pourtant cette bulle protectrice de ces sourires doux fut éclatée par l'arrivée de Victor.

Un peu coupable Sherlock fit les présentations sur un ton légèrement gêné. John en profita pour faire l'idiot comme s'il ne savait pas que cet homme dénommé Victor était le partenaire de son Sherlock. A cet instant précis, il aurait tout donné pour que ce soit lui qui soit enlacé par le beau brun et non cet inconnu qui venait tout gâcher dans le tableau. Il était temps de prendre part au cortège aux flambeaux pour le couple marié. C'est au bras de Mary que John du s'accrocher. Une larme coula discrètement pour tomber sur le rabat de la chemise bleue, mais personne n'y fit attention. Personne ne possédait ce don de tout voir pour tout comprendre à part cet homme au nom bizarre qui prenait trop de place dans la vie de John Watson. Et bizarrement, ce soir-là quand Sherlock prit la main de Victor pour la porter à son cœur, le réconfort d'antan avait laissé place à une nostalgie fugace.

OoOoO

Vivre avec quelqu'un, c'est aussi vivre avec ses défauts. Autant John avait été cadré dès le départ avec le comportement de Mary, autant Sherlock le découvrait au fur et à mesure avec Victor. L'homme avait un tic oral qu'il faisait quand il ingérait quelque chose de liquide. Le verre d'eau avant de dormir, ce n'était déjà pas très gai, mais quand Victor, la tête sous la couette entre les jambes de Sherlock avalant un autre type de sirop, cela devenait horrible. Sans oublier ce tic de se gratter dans les oreilles puis de se curer les ongles partout. Le brun était capable de dire ce qu'avait fait Victor dans la maison rien qu'en observant les souillures. Un nouveau rituel s'était installé dans leur maison. Une routine dérangeante qui rendait le cerveau de Sherlock complètement fou. Les journées se ressemblaient, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant. Pour respirer et mettre sur son cerveau sur OFF, le cadet Holmes passait son temps à la piscine pour effectuer les sauts les plus périlleux des compétitions de plongeons. N'ayant pas de possibilité de se vriller les neurones avec de la drogue, il le faisait grâce aux sciences et à l'attraction de la terre. Tous les jours, le nombre de sauts augmentait, tous les jours, les chutes se faisaient plus rudes. Parfois même volontairement comme un plat, afin de ne plus penser à autre chose. Victor le rendait fou. Un peu comme ces Dons Juans de basse classe qui séduisent, mettent dans le lit et prennent tout pour acquis.

Lentement mais surement les semaines défilèrent. Si Sherlock n'était pas dans sa piscine, il passait son temps à observer l'environnement. A se poser des questions existentielles sur ce qu'il se passait derrière le mur ? pourquoi était-il nécessaire de vivre dans un dôme de protection pour cette expérience de vie. Et quand il n'avait plus de réponse à rien, il perdait l'esprit dans ses chutes, toutes différentes et pourtant identiques. Il se créait un palais mental pour stocker toutes les données qu'il avait pris le temps de collecter. Chaque saut lui permettait soit de classer, soit de consulter ce qu'il connaissait.

OoOoO

Le jour libérateur arriva enfin. 9 mois clos. Contrairement à la difficulté de quitter John, ici, la séparation fut plus beaucoup plus facile. Même si Victor voulait encore faire les charmeurs à 15 secondes de la fin, son partenaire se sentait libre et prit avec plaisir le chemin de la liberté. Comme ce mot semblait si doux dans les lèvres de quelqu'un après avoir vécu une relation que l'on pensait agréable au début qui s'était terminée dans un cauchemar. Mais le Système n'en avait pas fini avec le brun. Alors qu'il profitait du beau temps pour courir, sa montre bipa. 5 heures, il avait juste eu 5 heures pour profiter de la nature.

Sherlock allait enchainer sans se rendre compte, des relations qui se comptaient en heures, entre 36 et 48 heures précisément. Son palais mental lui servait de refuge, car tous les soirs pour presque, c'était un nouvel homme dans son lit. Il sombra dans le sexe, dans des rapports de plus en plus brutaux afin d'avoir sa dose d'adrénaline. Beaucoup d'hommes, une femme. Une séductrice aux cheveux noirs plutôt dominatrice n'hésita pas à le faire plier devant elle. Alors que le sexe de Sherlock faisait des vas et viens dans l'intimité de cette Irène, elle maniait un fouet qui frappait les fesses de son partenaire à chaque coup de butoir. Plonger, rencontrer, manger, baiser et dormir un peu, ce fut la manière dont Sherlock du vivre les 3 mois suivant sa relation avec Victor. Il vivait dans une prison qui n'avait pas de clé. Et surtout sans savoir qu'elle en serait l'issue.

De son côté John se servait du canapé comme lit, il savait ce que c'était une relation sans fondement et c'est sans un regard que Mary et lui se quittèrent sans même se dire au revoir. Le blond avait perdu une année de sa vie dans ce simulacre et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il avancer si les relations que le Système lui proposait se terminaient avec chaos à chaque fois. John savait très bien ce qu'il voulait mais en donnant son accord pour entrer dans l'expérience, il devait en suivre les règles. Il n'eut même pas 2 heures de liberté avant que sa montre ne se mette à sonner pour lui parler d'un nouveau rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas le cœur pour cela. Mary l'avait dégouté des relations amoureuses. Une année en étant méprisé, cela brise l'essence même d'un être humain.

Sur son 31, John prit place à la table du restaurant qu'il lui était réservée. La montre n'avait pas encore donné d'indication sur l'identité de sa nouvelle partenaire. Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement un verre d'eau pétillante pour patienter, une personne vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

"je pense que je suis votre rendez-vous" John regarda d'un air hagard son nouveau rencard et ne put se demander si le Système ne lui faisait pas encore une nouvelle blague. Pris de panique, son cœur battant trop vite, il fut pris d'un malaise vertigineux.

Rien n'arrivait par hasard !

A suivre….

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

_Qui s'est donc assis à la table de John ? Mary ? Victor ? Sherlock ? Ou une autre personne que John connait mais qui visiblement n'est pas censé faire partie de l'expérience ? Les paris sont ouverts dans les reviews_

**A : Les correspondances Black Mirror :**

_(1) L'épisode haine virtuelle où un homme dont la petite amie à fait l'objet de haine virtuelle, pousse les gens à utiliser un hashtag particulier afin d'éliminer soi-disant des gens mauvais de la communauté virtuelle grâce à des guêpes IA qu'il a piratée. Seulement les personnes visées ne sont pas celles que l'on croit, et 350 000 personnes à Londres vont en faire les frais_

_(2) L'épisode San Junipero où de vieilles personnes peuvent revivre une jeunesse dans une ville nommée San Junipero et ce à n'importe quelle époque. Les personnes âgées en vie peuvent y passer les soirées, les personnes décédées peuvent avoir leur conscience transférée à vie dans le logiciel afin d'y vivre éternellement. Et parfois naissent des idylles inattendues_

_(3)L'épisode Blanc comme neige ou comment un homme sait manipuler les gens par les belles paroles et la torture électronique. Un monde où les yeux connectés permettent des prouesses qui souvent vont trop loin d'un point de vue éthique._

**B : Les réponses pour les défis :**

_Celui du changement de Fandom ou crossover de Mundanchee et Mudomo_

_Ecrire concerne aussi la chanson, quelle est donc celle qui vous représente le mieux, comme écrite pour vous ? "_

_Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une chanson écrite pour moi, par contre je vis en musique. Je peux être comme aujourd'hui boostée par Run Boy Run de Woodkid afin de terminer ma mise en page de ce challenge. Si je suis nostalgique, Calogero me calmera avec aussi libre que moi. Si je suis en manque de ma passion pour le Moyen âge, Rammstein me ramènera sur le droit chemin avec son célèbre Du Hast. Pour plonger dans les profondeurs de mon âme, ce sera Lorde ou Ruelle qui feront le travail avec un Bad dream par exemple. Je te propose de faire une playlist qui te montrera vraiment qui je suis car comme Vania (hommage à une nouvelle série géniale la umbrella académie), la musique coule en moi._

_OoOoO_

_Celui du thème la chute proposée par EmilieKalin :_

_Quel est le seul livre que vous prendriez sur une île déserte ? Et pourquoi ? "_

_Et bien dans ce cas-ci ma réponse est simple, claire et nette, l'intégrale de Sherlock Holmes. La raison est assez simple, c'est un des premiers livres du genre policier que j'ai lu en version adulte à l'âge de 8 ans. Cet univers de déduction, de chimie malmenée, de crimes non résolus et de cette amitié incroyable entre John et Sherlock m'avait complètement subjuguée. C'est cette alchimie qui m'a donné le goût des livres. Car malgré les genres de bouquins, je cherchais toujours le « je ne sais quoi qui allait me bluffer ». D'ailleurs mes armoires croulent sous les livres. Mais cela reste un pur bonheur._

_OoOoO_

_Celui du thème immortel proposé par Nanthana14 :_

_Quel est le petit rituel immuable que vous avez avant de vous mettre à écrire ?_

_Mon petit rituel est de choisir les musiques qui vont correspondent au genre du texte que je vais écrire. Des musiques plus intimistes pour du Drama, des sons électro ou très énergiques pour les aventures, de la passion pour les romances. Une bonne Playlist pour écrire au mieux._

* * *

_J'espère que cet écrit assez nouveau pour moi vous a plu dans son audace ou dans sa thématique. La seconde partie devrait être postée d'ici deux semaines environ, le temps de l'écrire._

_Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews, vos commentaires tels qu'ils soient._

_Bisous_

_Ariane_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello à tous,_

_Me voici avec la seconde partie de cette fiction qui avait commencé suite à un challenge du collectif Noname. Nous nous étions arrêtés avec un John Watson faisant un malaise vis-à-vis de la nouvelle personne qu'il devait fréquenter._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira._

_J'ai indiqué les références black mirror en bas de page. ( texte non relu par une béta, désolée pour les coquilles)_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Sherlock voyant "_son compagnon_" faire un malaise, lui porta les premiers secours. Heureusement c'était plutôt un état de choc qu'un vrai problème de santé. Regardant tendrement John, il lui donna la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

"C'est vraiment toi ?" lui demanda le blond les yeux grands ouverts

"On dirait que le système désire nous donner une seconde chance, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, tomber devant moi, suis-je si effrayant ?

"Non pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai passé une année difficile et en te voyant entrer, je pensais que le coach voulait me montrer ton nouveau compagnon.

"Par pitié ne me parle pas trop du système. Après Victor, qui s'avérait être assez difficile à vivre une fois que tu retirais le côté beau gosse et bon au lit, la montre m'a fait enchainer trop de relations. D'ailleurs ne regardons pas la date limite. Je ne supporterais pas de voir la durée de la relation. Je refuse d'être détruit ou de brûler de l'intérieur.

"Tu n'as pas peur de la décharge électrique qui nous parcourras si l'on dépasse le temps imparti ?" demanda John étonné se souvenant d'un Sherlock hyper prudent.

"As-tu remarqué quelqu'un disparaitre par ce genre de crise ? Je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas simplement un fake, afin de guider les gens comme des moutons. Quand tu penses que les anglais voulaient boycotter la vidéo sur YouTube du premier ministre devant s'abaisser à des relations sexuelles zoophiles afin de sauver une jeune femme de la Royauté. Au moment même de la diffusion, il n'y avait personne dans les rues et tout le monde devant les écrans. (1) Donc non je ne veux pas savoir le temps que j'ai avec toi, je souhaite juste en profiter"

"Laissons donc tomber le repas et filons dans notre maison" se mit à rire John tout en prenant Sherlock par la main. La sensation l'électrisa. C'était grisant d'être main dans la main avec ce génie, comme si elles avaient trouvé leur place s'imbriquant telle un diamant sur une bague de haute joaillerie.

Arrivés dans leur logement, la tension entre les deux hommes devenait de plus en plus palpable. Le désir montait et pourtant ils étaient là habillés devant le lit, légèrement timides et mal à l'aise.

"Alors on y va ? Après tout on ignore notre timing ?" demanda doucement John qui allait se livrer dans une expérience inédite.

" Qui sait, c'est peut-être de quinze minutes, maintenant à toi de voir si tu vas tenir le coup jusqu'au bout"

"Je t'emmerde" lui répondit John en se positionnant juste devant Sherlock.

Les deux hommes rigolaient et pour détendre totalement l'atmosphère, ils passèrent le SCAN SEXE qui s'annonça être vert pour tous les deux.

"Et si tu te déshabillais" proposa le brun, envieux de découvrir son partenaire.

"Tu n'as qu'à m'effeuiller, je te rappelle que je suis novice dans ce domaine"

Sherlock retira alors la veste que John portait, tout en faisant glisser la sienne. Elles atterrirent sur la chaise. Visiblement excité, John n'en pouvait plus et sauta sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Leur baiser d'abord doux, devint sauvage. Les lèvres se mouvaient et puis leurs deux langues se glissèrent afin de pouvoir se frôler et danser l'une contre l'autre. Malgré cette fougue, les vêtements continuèrent de valser dans la pièce et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus sous une lumière tamisée. Le cadet avait allongé John de tout son long afin de pouvoir l'observer et déposer une rivière de baiser passant de la joue, s'attardant dans le cou afin de faire une jolie marque et puis descendit le long du torse pour jouer avec les mamelons. Et puis trouvant la verge de son futur amant érigée comme un I, il la prit en bouche délicatement.

"Ahh ..Sherl...oc..ck"

John se perdait dans l'espace-temps. Non seulement la vie sexuelle avec Mary avait été désastreuse et ici il prenait son pied avec un homme. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait une telle fellation. Les mouvements de vas et vient étaient complétés par des tours circulaire de la langue sur le gland. Parfois les lèvres effleurèrent juste la queue de John, parfois elle se retrouvait engloutie jusqu'à la garde touchant presque la luette du brun.

"St. Stop" haleta John "je voudrais… te…. enfin…."

"Chuuutttt amour tout va bien, je te le promets" et le brun continua jusqu'à ce que la chambre soit emplie de cris de jouissance autant que sa bouche comblée par la semence de son partenaire.

Le nageur avala et vint embrasser lentement et tendrement le futur écrivain.

"C'est ta toute première fois avec un homme, alors je veux que tu te sentes le mieux. C'est toi qui seras en moi. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de te guider et de t'aiguiller mais je désire que cette nuit soit magique"

John en sueur, se mit à rougir face à la proposition de son adonis. Et si par malheur, il n'était pas à la hauteur. Les brimades de Mary vinrent semer le doute dans son esprit. Voyant cela, Sherlock l'embrassa afin de raviver le désir et surtout calmer son partenaire.

"J'ai confiance en toi John Watson, je te voulais déjà la première fois. J'espère juste que tu ne regrettes rien"

"Mon seul regret est d'avoir affiché une pancarte je ne suis pas gay qui a failli tout gâcher, heureusement que tu sais lire entre les lignes"

"C'est un de mes dons, je ne pouvais pas faire sans t'avoir dans mes bras pour te prouver que tu me plaisais"

Sur ces paroles, John reproduisit les mêmes caresses sur Sherlock. Tout d'abord les baisers mais pas avant de s'être assuré d'avoir le flacon de lubrifiant sous la main afin de pouvoir détendre son partenaire. Il allait faire l'amour à Sherlock et rien que cette phrase le faisait frissonner de plaisir. Ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir mais une vraie union. Tout d'abord il allongea Sherlock sur le lit tout en plaçant un coussin sous les hanches de ce dernier. De cette manière, il put entreprendre une série de caresse tout autour de l'aine et puis pencher sa bouche sur l'intimité du brun. Sherlock en miaulait. Des petits cris étouffés parvenaient aux oreilles de John. Regardant pendant deux secondes le corps de son amant, l'écrivain n'en revenait pas de voir une créature aussi belle sous ses doigts. Il faisait encore plus jeune que ses 23 ans. Alors que le blond reprit le vit de son amant en bouche, il en profita pour introduire un doigt recouvert de lubrifiant. Sherlock n'avait pas activé le programme qui réduisait la douleur. Il voulait sentir toutes les sensations, peu importe lesquelles car il était en parfaite confiance. Sentant les doigts de John aller et venir en lui afin de le préparer au mieux, il ne put que sourire. Même si l'intrusion n'est guère agréable, le blond avait trouvé la prostate. La détente put donc se faire tranquillement tout en ayant comme des arcs électriques de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps tant la sensation était grandiose. Le Système lui-même avait du mal de suivre et d'enregistrer tout ce que Sherlock donnait comme information, tellement le signal n'avait jamais été aussi fort auparavant.

Alors que l'envie d'avoir John en lui le submergeait, il fit basculer le blond sur le dos, et s'empala en deux coups comme un cavalier montant un bel étalon.

"Putain de bordel de merde Sherlock" jura John alors qu'il était en lui et ce jusqu'à la garde. De sa nature athlétique, le plongeur augmenta la cadence des coups de reins en se soulevant et s'abaissant à un rythme incroyable. Son partenaire n'était pas en reste, il avait agrippé la taille du brun et d'une main il le masturbait pendant que de l'autre, agrippée sur la taille, lui permettait aussi de mettre de la puissance dans les vas et viens.

La pièce était légèrement éclairée et les sons qui sortaient réalisaient une magnifique musique, qui leur appartenait bien sûr. Ce fut John qui vint le premier et qui relevant son torse, mordit Sherlock sur le haut du bras afin de ne pas hurler à la mort. Le brun suivit quelques instants plus tard et ils finirent par s'écrouler dans les draps.

"Extraordinaire" murmura le blond heureux de cette expérience

"Je suis heureux d'avoir été ton premier, John je crois que je t'…"

Il fut coupé par un baiser. Non pas que John refusait d'entendre ces paroles mais il avait trop peur de l'échéance et l'amour lui faisait peur.

Sherlock bienheureux, prit la main de John et la porta sur son cœur. Aucun doute possible, il savait que c'était cet homme qui le calmait et l'apaisait. Même s'il avait déduit que John l'avait coupé exprès, il ne lui en voulait pas. Chacun son rythme et tout serait parfait.

OoOoO

Profitant d'une balade dans les grands jardins, Sherlock proposa de s'arrêter dans un des endroits les plus beaux de la cité afin d'y faire un pique-nique. Un vrai repas de roi attendait les tourtereaux. Le nageur avait profité d'un moment d'écriture où John semblait comblé afin de lui préparer cette petite surprise. Il fallait que cette relation fonctionne, le brun était certain d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur.

"J'ai l'impression que tout est trop vrai que pour être réel" annonça John alors qu'il goutait le taboulé. " Nous sommes ici, réunis. Ce cadre est trop parfait et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il y a derrière le mur"

"Tu penses que nous sommes dans un programme ? Une sorte de matrice artificielle dans laquelle nos esprits évoluent ?" lui demanda Sherlock curieux.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais comment se fait-il que nous ayons juste à profiter des installations ? Qui fait nos courses pour que le frigo soit toujours rempli ? Qui nettoie ? Pourquoi les maisons nous sont prêtées le temps de notre relation ? J'ai tellement de questions et si peu de réponses. Je me sens égaré"

"Rassure-moi que tu ne regrettes pas pour hier ?"

John le regarda d'un air très doux.

" Je ne regrette rien, je suis même très heureux. Quand je pense combien j'ai pu souffrir avant du manque cruel de sentiments. Ici je me sens complet. Comme si tu avais replacé dans mon corps et mon esprit, les briques qui me manquaient. Comment puis-je t'en remercier ?"

Sherlock ne dit rien, mais il prit le visage de son amant en coupe et l'embrassa comme jamais. Il n'avait pas de merci à faire.

Une fois le baiser lâché dans un beau sourire, Sherlock revint sur le sujet du Système. Mais ils finirent vite par changer de sujet et de bénéficier de cette belle journée.

OoOoO

Sherlock et John vivaient leur passion sur un nuage. Les deux partageaient leurs passions et John n'hésitait pas à encourager son amant afin qu'il fasse des figures spectaculaires du haut de son plongeoir tandis que Sherlock lisait les nouvelles que son compagnon écrivait. Tout semblait rose mais la grisaille avait une petite place dans leur couple. En effet, dans le cœur de John, savoir que leur relation aurait une fin, était devenu un tourment. Il ne savait pas avant de connaitre la vraie nature de ces sentiments que la perte de cet être aimé allait lui couter cher. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas obliger son partenaire de regarder le temps restant. Les secondes qui passaient étaient pires que les précédentes. Acculé dans sa peur, un soir que Sherlock dormait profondément, le blond décida de déverrouiller la fonctionnalité. Il devait se rassurer. Lentement, dans le jardin pour ne pas faire du bruit, il chipota à sa montre qui lui demanda à trois reprises s'il était d'accord pour connaitre la durée en déverrouillant seul. _Mais bien évidemment qu'il le voulait, pas la peine de demander autant de fois _se disait l'ainé. Un calcul rapide et un magnifique 5 ans s'afficha sur la montre. John était rassuré, comblé même car le Système lui accordait une très longue période avec Sherlock. Or ce genre de durées aussi longues se distribuaient lorsque le Coach voulait tester la probabilité d'un appariement final.

Pourtant John se mit vite à déchanter.

Ce qui advint après fut un véritable cauchemar. La montre se mit en mode recalibrage et le temps que voyait John sur le cadran diminuait petit à petit, d'années en années, de mois en mois et puis d'heures en heures jusqu'à ce que cela s'arrête sur 20h.

« Rien n'arrive par le hasard » », répéta le coach, l'heure de fin doit se faire en collaboration avec son partenaire, n'étant pas le cas ici, une pénalité est infligée. Il vous reste 20h à passer avec Sherlock Holmes et à lui dire au revoir avant de reprendre le cours de vos futures relations. »

Le cœur de John se mit à palpiter et il se sentait en détresse. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con. Que des gens cruels soient punis pour leurs actes comme ce gars qui n'avait pas hésité à créer un musée des horreurs de la technologie sur la bioéthique humaine, d'accord (2). Mais lui c'était juste par amour. Il n'avait pas téléchargé un corps virtuel d'un prisonnier mort sur la chaise électrique, afin que des gens puissent reproduire la mise à mort du prisonnier sur la version virtuelle qui souffrait atrocement à chaque essai jusqu'à en devenir un légume suite à un court-circuit.

John avait juste voulu savoir car il aimait Sherlock, il désirait vivre le reste de sa vie avec lui. Comment annoncer une telle chose à la personne que l'on aime le plus ? Qu'est-ce que Sherlock allait penser de lui. Un traitre qui a gâché leurs vies par pur égoïsme.

OoOoO

John s'était levé d'humeur morose, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Sherlock. Pourquoi diable son amant se sentait 'il si mal ? Avait-il fait une bêtise en insistant beaucoup sur ses sentiments envers le blond. Ça semblait beaucoup plus profond et beaucoup plus intense. Pourtant il fit comme de rien n'étais, après tout, tout le monde a bien le droit d'avoir un coup de blues. Ils étaient partis se promener mais John ne disait mots et dès qu'il pouvait, il zieutait sa montre pour voir le temps qu'il leur restait. Alors que le cadet eu envie d'aller au cinéma, John lui prit la main pour le stopper.

" Que se passe t'il John ? Tu as l'air si bizarre, crache le morceau"

"J'ai été regarder"

"Regarder quoi ?" demanda le brun qui commençait à s'impatienter et c'est là que sa déduction put se mettre en place

" Tu as été regarder le temps John ? Tu as rompu le pacte que nous avions fait ? Mais pourquoi, je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire"

" Ne te tracasse pas, tout sera bientôt fini, il ne reste qu'une heure et demi"

"PARDON ! c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?" hurla le plongeur complètement abasourdi par la situation.

"Je ne savais pas comment, nous avions cinq années à partager ensemble. Mais la machine a tout recalibré suite à cette instruction solitaire. Je ne savais pas l'en empêcher. Pourtant j'ai tout essayé"

"John ! je n'aurais pas pensé que tu allais faire une chose pareille ! Je ne te comprends pas ?"

"Car je t'aime triple buse, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, d'ailleurs on s'en fiche du temps. Viens avec moi on va fuir cet endroit. Tu as ouvert un monde aux milles merveilles dans laquelle nous sommes heureux. Cela ne nous sert plus à rien de rester ici à attendre. Nous nous aimons non ?"

"Tu comptes franchir le mur comme ça. Tu ne crois pas que tous ces gardes seront contre nous. Et en plus comment puis-je te faire à nouveau confiance ! Je me sens trahi, je ne peux pas John, désolé tu as tout ruiné !"

Un garde s'avança vers eux avec un teaser en marche. John le rassura pour lui dire que tout allait bien, mais sur ce temps, Sherlock avait fui en demandant à l'écrivain de ne pas le suivre et de le laisser en paix. Le blond repris la route de leur maison et y pleura pendant tout le temps qu'il lui restait et garda en souvenir une chemise de Sherlock afin la garder comme une sorte de doudou, tellement elle sentait son amour perdu.

Il alluma sa montre et demanda le pourquoi de cette action. Il ne comprenait pas l'intention de la réduction du temps

" Rien n'arrive par hasard John" répondit son coach

"Plus précisément" demanda t'il en effaçant les traces des larmes qui coulaient à flot sur son visage

"Grâce à cette relation raccourcie par une rupture, nous pouvons analyser énormément de choses sur vous. Surtout que cette histoire était très précieuse à vos yeux. Grâce à ces nouveaux paramètres, nous pourrons aussi affiner notre recherche de votre partenaire ultime."

Les sanglots dans la gorge, le blond répondit

"Je veux quitter cet endroit et escalader le grand mur afin de m'évanouir dans la nature, putain !"

" Je suis navrée John mais c'est enfreindre les lois et le règlement du Système"

"Mais je l'emmerde ce putain de connard de Système, j'ai perdu la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre et je n'ai pas le droit d'être malheureux ou en colère ! c'est vraiment n'importe quoi"

"Le non-respect du système entrainerait un bannissement de notre programme"

"Je le sais, mais je veux juste pouvoir être triste un court instant, c'est trop demander"

"Tu dois quitter ton habitation actuelle dès que le temps sera écoulé" annonça la montre sur un ton monocorde

"Comme si je ne le savais pas" et abattu John se leva, pris ses affaires dans lesquelles se trouvaient la chemise de Sherlock et quitta la maison sans se retourner. Pourquoi diable avait-il écouté sa sœur. Il lui en voulait tellement et puis se rappelant de sa propre bêtise, il comprit qu'il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

OoOoO

Sherlock était à nouveau pris dans une spirale de rencontre de 36 à 48h maximum. Il faisait bien évidemment ce que le Système demandait : s'accoupler pour la récupération des datas. Bien évidemment ses partenaires hommes ou femmes selon les envies du Coach, ne savaient pas que l'âme du brun était éteinte. Il avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes d'avant John. Du sexe pour l'adrénaline et les endorphines, le plongeon pour le frisson et pour oublier. Il ne parlait que très peu à ses personnes qui traversaient un petit bout de sa vie mais il restait courtois et poli. Après chaque rapport, il prenait toujours la main de la personne installée à ses côtés mais personne ne pouvait combler son cœur. Seul l'image de John lui apparaissait dans ces moments-là. Sa peine était atroce mais rien ne paraissait sur son visage. Il suivait les règles comme un mouton, alors qu'il avait toujours eu des ambitions de loup. Il devenait une ombre parmi les autres ombres. Un cobaye humain d'une technologie atroce et menaçante.

John lui passait son temps à écrire, à relater chaque impression qu'il ressentait dans ce No Man's lands qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal à chaque jour qui passait. Son chemin ne croisait plus celui de Sherlock. D'ailleurs le blond évitait à tout prix la piscine, même si parfois il avait envie de nager, de peur de tomber sur l'homme de sa vie sans pouvoir le toucher. Tout était bon pour oublier. Et même si lui aussi enchainait les relations, il était heureux d'avoir de l'alcool à profusion dans toutes les maisons qui lui étaient allouées. Cela lui permettait de s'évader un peu même s'il détestait les gens alcooliques, il commençait à les comprendre. Il avait même envie de renouer avec sa sœur.

L'écrivain avait trouvé un complexe où il pouvait pratiquer la boxe. Il y passait des heures à enchainer des coups soit avec d'autres sportifs, soit sur des punchings Ball. Le tout était de pouvoir sortir toute la haine qu'il éprouvait, et ce moyen lui semblait mieux que le whisky, même si chaque soir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en boire. Il se cherchait une bonne conscience.

OoOoO

Un soir, alors qu'il avait rencontré un nouveau partenaire nommé James Sholto, John senti qu'il pourrait discuter avec lui. Il avait l'air assez gentil et surtout c'était le seul homme que l'on avait proposé à John comme partenaire depuis sa rupture avec Sherlock. Toutes les autres étaient des femmes qui ne servaient que de réceptacles pour soulager la tension de son corps. James et lui avaient un point commun, un partenaire perdu auxquels ils tenaient excessivement forts. Et cette rencontre était plutôt la naissance d'une belle amitié car les deux hommes purent enfin parler à quelqu'un qui comprenait leur souffrance commune.

" Je n'ai jamais vu plus belle créature que cet homme. Je l'aimais tellement, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu activer l'heure" expliquait John tout en tendant un verre à James

"Combien de temps à tu vu défiler devant tes yeux ?" lui demanda doucement Sholto

" 5 années que j'ai vu se désintégrer pour un total de 20 h à la place. Mon cœur saignait comme jamais"

"Je peux parfaitement le comprendre, avec ma partenaire c'est 4 années que nous avons perdu de la même façon. Le Système cherche à nous rendre dingue. »

Et la soirée s'acheva sur de longues discussions qui firent que l'esprit de John se mit à germer sur le Pourquoi et le But précis de ce qu'il vivait. Sa conviction de vivre dans un monde programmé devenait son obsession.

OoOoO

Sherlock lui passait tout son temps à observer les lieux quand il n'était pas dans la piscine ou entrain de baiser. Autant il avait laissé John le dominer, autant les autres, c'est lui qui était le dominant. Des questions existentielles venaient se poser à chaque fois que ses neurones surchauffaient par le nombre exponentiel de plongeons qu'il réalisait par jour. La première chose qui le faisait tiquer, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'était sa vie avant de rentrer dans le programme. Certes il se souvenait de sa famille mais impossible de se raccorder à des faits existants. Un peu comme si son cerveau était une carte mémoire sur laquelle on avait placé des éléments clés mais sans mettre le lien direct pour une connexion complète.

Le second fait résidait dans la notion de déjà-vu. Dans chacune de ses relations, il devait prendre la main de chacun de ses partenaires pour la poser sur son torse, Le seul qui lui apportait la plénitude était John. Or cette euphorie, ne pouvait pas naitre d'un simple regard au premier rendez-vous. Il avait déjà été placé dans le même contexte, le Système le testait. Quand John était à ses côtés, Sherlock retrouvait le bonheur. Oui tout ce foutoir n'était qu'un test. Une putain d'épreuve qui voulait montrer qu'ils étaient prédestinés. Un grand jeu de rôle auquel ils participeraient sans le savoir après un lavage de cerveau complet dans lequel on leur effaçait leurs souvenirs communs afin de tout recommencer depuis le départ. Après tout le _White Bear Justice Park _était bien basé sur ce procédé (3). Ce parc d'attraction voyait une femme se réveiller chaque matin et le but de cette femme était de retrouver ces souvenirs tout en échappant à une horde de chasseurs qui la pourchassaient afin de la tuer. Des badauds avec leurs téléphones portables pouvaient la photographier mais ne pas lui parler ni la toucher. Et chaque soir, cette femme était mise devant son passé : avoir tué une gamine d'une dizaine d'années. Les visiteurs pouvaient alors salir l'honneur de cette femme qui de toute façon oubliait tout, suite à sa torture mentale d'effacement des souvenirs. Chaque jour, elle était mise en pâture aux voyeurs. Une punition glauque soi-disant efficace dans la répression actuelle des grands criminels.

Un bip étrange, très festif retentit alors. La montre Coach Love avait trouvé le partenaire idéal pour Sherlock. Évidemment le brun se posait pas mal de questions.

"Félicitation Sherlock, le Système vous a trouvé le partenaire idéal, ton appariement avec cette personne aura lieu demain. Nous te fixerons un rendez-vous afin que tu puisses te préparer correctement pour la cérémonie qui aura lieu à 15h00 précises" précisa le Coach

"Je vais donc rencontrer demain mon âme sœur ?"

"Parfaitement correct"

"Est ce que je le connais" balança Sherlock d'une rapidité hors du commun

" Négatif, c'est une personne que vous n'avez pas encore rencontrée mais le système à bien calculé les variables, il sera parfait. Demain tu seras marié à cette personne et vous pourrez quitter ce lieu tranquille ensemble afin de vivre votre amour paisiblement dans l'allégresse et dans la joie."

"Je peux en savoir plus sur lui ou dois-je attendre"

"Je ne peux rien révéler sur cette personne, par contre vous avez le droit de dire au revoir a quelqu'un que vous avez connu."

« Une personne que j'ai rencontrée ici ? Cela peut être n'importe qui ?"

"Exact, nous nous sommes rendus compte que pouvoir faire ses Adieux à une personne que l'on a beaucoup apprécié, permet de faire son deuil avant la relation avec l'être parfait. Tout cela a été étudié selon des statistiques bien précises. Nous ne le faisions pas au départ, mais certains de nos membres se voyaient rempli d'un regret. Faites donc votre choix"

"John Watson, je choisi John Watson"

"Très bien, le choix a été acté, vous pourrez le retrouver ce soir à 19h30 au restaurant où vous vous êtes rencontrés. Vous aurez deux heures avant que vos repreniez chacun votre route pour vos unions de demain. Félicitations Sherlock"

John aussi devait se marier le même jour que lui et surtout avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Sherlock eu un poids sur l'estomac mais repensa à ses calculs, et s'il ne se trompait pas, il lui restait une chance, une unique chance d'appartenir au blond plutôt qu'à un inconnu aux sales pattes. Il préférait la mort que d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas son écrivain.

"Au fait coach ? vous savez plonger" demanda Sherlock un air amusé. Et retirant cette dernière, il la fit tomber du haut de son plongeoir. Le brun avait pris sa décision et peut import cet objet et les lois du Système, il mènerait sa quête jusque-là réussite.

OoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un homme bien décidé dans sa tenue made for John (un pantalon noir bien coupé, une chemise violette laissant apparaitre le début du cou et une veste noire) qui fonçait à sa table habituelle rejoindre son amour aux cheveux couleur campagne. Décidé et souriant, il se jeta dans les bras de John afin de lui offrir un de ces baisers que personne ne pouvait oublier. Celui contenait amour, pardon, tristesse et bonheur de se retrouver. D'ailleurs son amant n'était pas en reste vu la réponse que le brun reçu. Les autres individus attablés ne pouvaient pas regarder ailleurs que cette débauche et effusion de sentiments. Mais les deux hommes n'en avaient cure. Ils étaient enfin ensemble.

John du calmer le jeu afin de voir combien de temps ils leur restaient : 1h40 minutes, ce qui était si peu.

"Sherlock, le Coach a décidé que mon union se ferait demain" expliqua le blond

Je sais, je suis au courant car moi aussi. Au même moment que toi mais dans un endroit différent. Ils désirent que cette entrevue soit la dernière entre nous. Pour faire le deuil. Nous devons éviter les regrets"

" Je refuse la personne que le Système me propose, je sais que c'est toi que j'aime Sherlock, du plus profond de son âme"

" C'est pareil pour moi. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, c'est toi qui es ancré en moi"

La montre de John se permit de leur rappeler que de refuser aux règles su programme, les banniraient sur le champ.

" La ferme" répondirent en chœur les deux amants.

Sherlock expliqua alors à John toute sa théorie, sur le non souvenir de leur vie avant le programme, de la possibilité que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un test, une affreuse épreuve qu'ils se devaient de réussir afin de vivre ensemble.

" Comment te sentais tu la première soirée que nous avions passé ensemble" demanda alors le brun

" Comme si cette histoire était logique. Malgré mon appréhension, une fois ensemble entrain de refaire le monde, j'avais cette impression de l'avoir toujours fait. Comme si tu avais toujours été à mes côtés et que je n'osais pas faire de déclaration de sentimentalisme par peur de l'homosexualité de ma propre sœur"

" Cette scène est du déjà vu, du déjà vécu. Tout n'est qu'une éternelle boucle qui se répétait sans fin. Nous savions que c'était nous malgré nos doutes"

" Si ce monde cherche à nous éloigner sans arrêt, ça serait un test ? nous devons nous rebeller afin de prouver que nous sommes dignes d'être ensemble ?"

"Exactement, serais-tu prêt à me suivre John sans te poser de question ?"

" Avec toi, j'irai partout même bruler aux enfers s'il le fallait"

Souriant et heureux, Sherlock pris la main de John afin de quitter le restaurant et de se rendre au mur. Une fois dehors, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre heureux. Évidemment le Système ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et de nombreux gardes virent avec leur teaser alors que les autres clients du restau voulurent faire barrière à ce couple. Sherlock était assuré d'être pris dans un programme. Et comme tout bon virus qui se respecte, il pouvait prendre le contrôle. Sans aucune once de peur, il posa sa main sur le teaser actif. Un immense halo blanc survint dans la pièce et tout fut figé.

" Tu avais raison Sherlock, tu es un vrai génie" sourit John avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

"Il est temps de quitter cet endroit infame. Je te veux dans le monde réel John Hamish Watson."

Le cœur léger, les deux hommes traversèrent cette ville fantôme en souriant et en rigolant. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé à ça. Bien sûr ils profitèrent de cette course afin de repasser devant des endroits importants pour eux, comme le lieu du pique-nique, ou le plongeoir de Sherlock. Les papillons dans leurs ventres battaient à plein rythme.

Arrivés devant le grand mur, John commença à grimper suivit de son amant qui en profitait pour reluquer les fesses de ce dernier. Tout semblait si magique malgré la hauteur de l'échelle et du danger de mort que pouvait représenter la chute de ces barreaux.

John allait agripper un barreau de plus mais quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. En effet, toute la ville y compris le mur se dématérialisaient. Plus rien, le noir complet….

OoOoO

Lorsqu'ils reprirent conscience, des doubles de leurs couples se trouvaient dans ce même espace hors du temps. Chacun portait un numéro au-dessus de la tête, le leur était le 998. Tous les John et tous les Sherlock se regardaient, essayant de comprendre. Ils étaient pris au piège d'une boite électronique. La théorie du programme de Sherlock était la vérité. Un immense compteur s'alluma au plafond de cette drôle de pièce. Un par un, les furent pixelisés pour se faire englober dans ce calculateur géant. Ils furent les derniers et malgré ce qu'il se passait, ils se sentaient apaisés et calmes.

Le Système put alors annoncer

"1000 simulations effectuées et 998 simulations abouties" Ils avaient réussi le test 99.8% un chiffre disant que leur amour n'était que pureté !

OoOoO

Les bruits de la guerre, il n'entendait que cela depuis son retour. Cauchemars sur cauchemars, son rapatriement à Londres n'avait pas été facile pour le docteur John Hamish Watson ancien capitaine du 5e régiment de fusillés du Northwestern. Il vivait d'une maigre pension de survie de l'armée et devait suivre une thérapie. Blessé gravement à l'épaule alors qu'il sauvait un de ses compagnons d'arme, John souffrait en plus d'un stress post traumatique l'obligeant à marcher avec une canne. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa sœur était venue le voir à l'hôpital, mais il n'accepta que le téléphone qu'elle lui proposa. Par contre, de force, elle avait signé pour l'implantation d'un bracelet technologique qui trouverait l'âme sœur de son frère puisque ce dernier avait refusé net de vivre avec elle. Elle espérait donc que cet outil guide son Johnny vers la personne la plus à même de prendre soin de lui. Au moins le blond avait pu vite chasser Harry de ses pattes pour tenter de se reconstruire dans un monde où il ne trouvait pas sa place.

Le bracelet était couleur chair, ce qui s'adaptait avec la carnation de la peau du médecin. Ce dernier n'était pas forcément un grand adepte de la révolution technologique. Plus cela se faisait discret, plus c'était facile pour lui d'oublier. Il travaillait selon des simulations virtuelles dont la réussite devait être de 99% minimum afin de s'activer.

La liste des choses à faire quand on revient du monde des morts, c'est une réinsertion dans la vie réelle. Or la réalité coute très cher et la priorité pour cet ancien soldat était de trouver un meilleur endroit pour vivre et surtout un nouveau travail. Revenant d'une quête non fructueuse pour des logis dont les prix lui avaient fallu des sueurs froides, Watson se fit héler devant l'hôpital où il avait fait ses études depuis des années, par un ancien camarade de classe

"John Watson ? c'est vraiment toi ? je suis Mike Stamford, nous avons fait nos études ensemble"

Mike avait grossi, d'ailleurs il l'avouait lui-même, c'est pour cela que le blond ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite.

"Mike, content de te voir" lui sourit poliment le blond, il n'avait pas forcément envie de parler mais il savait qu'il ne couperait pas à la conversation.

"J'ai appris que tu te faisais tirer dessus à l'étranger ! raconte" s'exclama Mike assez pressant

"Oui ! On m'a tiré dessus" répondit laconiquement l'ancien militaire qui préférait garder cette histoire bien secrète.

"Tu n'as pas quitté la fac de médecine à ce que je peux voir ?" demanda le blond afin de détourner l'attention de son collègue.

"Non j'y enseigne maintenant à des brillants élèves qui étaient comme nous à l'époque ! Bon sang que je les hais, si arrogants, si médisant. Nous étions ainsi ?"

" Et comment donc, nous nous prenions pour les rois du monde" lui sourit John en repensant au bon vieux temps.

Ils continuèrent de discuter et vient la fameuse question sur le retour définitif de John à Londres.

"C'est impossible pour moi avec ma maigre retraite de subvenir à mes besoins. Pourtant je ne peux pas me résoudre à quitter cette ville. Et non je n'ai pas voulu l'aide de Harry, plus rien ne va entre nous. Je n'approuve pas ses choix"

"Une colocation ? Tu y as pensé ?"

" Sérieusement Mike, qui voudrait vivre avec quelqu'un comme moi ?"

D'un petit rire vicelard, Mike lui annonça qu'il n'était pas la première personne à lui avoir dit cela sur cette même matinée. Intéressé, John suivi Mike à la rencontre de son potentiel colocataire.

Au fur et à mesure que John entrait dans la bâtisse, son bracelet commençait à changer de couleur, pour se manifester. Cette réaction avait lieu si l'âme sœur de la personne se trouvait dans un rayon de 1 km. Tout se faisait par étape. Le bleu pour annoncer la présence de la personne, le vert pour prévenir que les deux personnes se trouvaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et l'or prenait la place au premier contact entre les deux partenaires. Ces bracelets étaient fiables à 99.8%. Tout se basait sur des algorithmes capables de mettre en scène des simulations entre diverses personnes. Des choses encore limites point de vue de l'éthique et qui pourtant se vendait comme des petits pains.

Personnellement, ce n'était pas cela qui intéressait John, il l'avait juste implanté pour que sa sœur lui foute la paix. Il suivait juste Mike dans les dédales de la nouvelle implantation de recherche.

Entrant dans un des laboratoires, le blond fut étonnamment surpris de voir les changements effectués dans son ancienne école. L'électronique avait pris beaucoup de place mais il restait toujours la "patte humaine", ce je ne sais quoi que l'humain est capable de faire et que lui seul pourra toujours faire sans être remplacé par une machine.

Un homme attablé devant un microscope les regardait depuis leur entrée. Curieux de nature et voulant jouer au plus malin, il se permit de demander le téléphone de Mike afin d'envoyer des textos. John n'avait pas prêté attention en entrant, regardant plutôt les installations que les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Par contre en tournant la tête, il fut vite hypnotisé par le regard bleu glace de l'inconnu. Se pourrait-il que le bracelet l'indiquât lui. Cet homme au teint albâtre et aux cheveux bruns bouclés. Voulant en savoir plus, puisque son ancien camarade n'avait pas son téléphone sur lui, il tenta sa chance en offrant le sien, un simple toucher pouvait enflammer le vert en un or magnétisant. Mais Sherlock ne touchait jamais personne. Il ne prenait même pas le temps de se présenter. Un homme rustre en apparences.

"Je te présente un ancien ami à moi, il s'agit de John Watson" annonça Mike d'un ton souriant

"Afghanistan ou Irak ?" demanda alors l'inconnu en pianotant sur le clavier du téléphone

" Je vous demande pardon" s'étonna le blond qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question de la part d'un inconnu. Mike lui avait ce sourire, celui qui disait que le jeu de Sherlock allait commencer et il avait hâte de voir comment John allait s'en défaire. Du coup l'ancien militaire se sentit obligé de répondre

"En Afghanistan" répondit John qui fut coupé dans son élan par Moly qui apportait du café.

Une femme ! Après tout, elle se trouvait elle aussi dans son périmètre. Mais le médecin militaire ne la trouvait pas vraiment à son gout. Un peu trop naïve surtout quand elle et l'inconnu se mirent à discuter café et rouge à lèvre. Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, John ne tenta rien avec elle car le brun reprenait leur conversation.

Il commença à poser quelques questions à John sur le fait que la musique du violon ne le dérange pas, du fait que lui pouvait rester des jours sans parler, bref des questions assez intimes en soi qui déstabilisèrent le pauvre médecin.

"Pourquoi me demandez-vous tout cela ?"

" Voyons de futurs colocataires se doivent de connaitre les petits défauts de l'autre avant d'emménager"

Saleté de Mike pensa John, il avait osé parler de lui à un inconnu. Pour John qui aimait la discrétion, ce coup-ci c'était raté.

Ledit Mike se dédouana de toute responsabilité et c'est Sherlock qui reprit la parole.

Il expliqua que le matin même il avait dit à Stamford son désir de trouver un colocataire et que maintenant ce dernier arrive avec un ancien médecin militaire qui rentre d'Afghanistan. John se permit de lui demander en quoi c'était si évident de savoir ces choses sur lui et c'est là que Sherlock lui déballa mille et une observations allant de son bronzage spécifique, à la coupe de cheveux en passant par le fait qu'être un ancien ami de Mike signifiait être médecin. Que John souffrait un trouble psychosomatique et qu'il désapprouvait le comportement de son frère alcoolique qui venait de se séparer de sa femme. Bref une démonstration digne d'un grand magicien. Et simplement basé sur des déductions.

John se sentait happé par une sorte d'adrénaline. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas aller visiter un appartement avec cet homme et pourtant son cœur lui disait que oui. Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que l'homme se présenta sous le nom de Sherlock Holmes et lui proposa un rendez-vous à Baker Street le lendemain pour 19h.

Le blond en resta bouche bée mais au fur et à mesure que Sherlock s'éloignait, son bracelet redevenait bleu. Soit cet homme, soit la légiste allait prendre une grande place dans sa vie, mais sur le moment le médecin était perdu et Mike pour enfoncer le clou lui annonça que Sherlock se comportait toujours de cette manière. Décidément, l'adrénaline était toujours bel et bien présente dans sa vie.

OoOoO

Le lendemain à 19h précises, John arriva doucement en boitant pour aller frapper au gond de l'immeuble, il ne vit pas l'homme derrière lui sortir du taxi. C'était bel et bien Sherlock Holmes qui lui serra la main avec la sienne recouverte d'un gant de cuir. Décidément cet homme ne voulait pas qu'on le touche, ce qui agaçait le blond. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à son poignet qui recouvert d'une manche longue d'une chemise opaque, recouvrait la magnifique couleur verte. Le détective était toujours habillé de la même façon. Chemise à manche longue aux couleurs très foncées cachant peut-être quelque chose, pantalon de costume, veste, pas de cravate mais un grand manteau noir et une écharpe bleue autour du cou.

La visite de l'appart se fit sans trop d'encombre, même si John trouvait que le bordel de Sherlock était horrible. Mais une visite impromptue se fit. Scotland Yard venait consulter le brun suite à une série de suicides inexplicables. Bien évidemment pour Sherlock, il s'agissait d'un sérial killer mais il avait certains différents avec la police. John vivait ça en spectateur. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation entre un certain inspecteur Lestrade et son colocataire, le blond se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté la proposition de Mike. Mais il n'avait qu'à regarder son poignet et écouter son cœur pour savoir qu'il devait foncer. D'ailleurs, John se fit embarquer dans cette aventure sans le vouloir. Sherlock aidait le Yard mais le légiste de la police et Sherlock ne s'entendait absolument pas. John n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'il se retrouva dans une combi bleue devant une femme habillée en rose de la tête au pied. Sherlock avait pris la peine de lui expliquer son travail et le blond trouvait le détective vraiment incroyable. Savoir autant de choses sur une personne simplement en la regardant était fascinant. Et il se demandait même pourquoi les autres insultaient cet homme qui pouvait se définir en un seul mot : génie.

Oui John voulait l'aider même si Sherlock l'avait abandonné sur la scène de crime comme on jette un mouchoir après utilisation. D'ailleurs certains membres du Yard avaient conseillé au médecin de fuir ce " freak" au plus vite. Mais rien ne pouvait contrer la volonté de ce cher Watson. Il y avait trop en jeu pour lui et pour Sherlock. Ils étaient liés même si le brun faisait semblant de rien.

L'enquête continua de suivre sa progression, elle les mena dans un restaurant où Sherlock était le Messie sur terre. Angelo, un des restaurateur Italien du quartier louait les talents du célèbre détective tout simplement car Holmes lui avait évité une lourde peine de prison d'un crime dont il n'était pas coupable. En effet, il commettait un plus petit larcin au même moment dans un autre endroit de Londres. Certes Angelo avait fait de la prison, mais beaucoup moins que prévu. Le restaurant était charmant et John était prêt à discuter de la couleur de son bracelet. Sherlock l'avait envouté. Certes il se clamait non gay, pour la simple raison qu'il aimait aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. Mais dans l'armée il avait toujours fait attention car tout ce qui était relation entre personnes du même sexe étaient proscrites.

Alors qu'il goutait aux délicieuses lasagnes, John décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Il posa quelques questions bien tournées sur le fait que le limier ait une compagne, ce qui fut directement rejeté comme n'étant pas sa tasse de thé :

_**John1 Sherlock 0.**_

S'en suivit de la question du petit ami à la place mais la réponse fut non :

_**John 1 Sherlock 1.**_

John le rassura, lui disant que rien ne le dérangeait, Sherlock le savait mais il avait peur d'un engagement et donc il préféra se dire marié à son travail.

Cette phrase fit beaucoup réfléchir John. Si le détective se trouvait marié à son travail et que lui en tant que médecin l'accompagnait dans ses enquêtes, il finirait par être un membre entier de ce boulot, ce qui le fit sourire. Il suffisait juste qu'il montre son allégeance à Sherlock et le tour serait joué. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas de plan pour faire tomber le limier dans ses bras. Pourtant la chance était avec lui. Le brun s'était fait prendre dans un piège lors de la recherche du tueur et c'est John qui l'en délivra en tirant au travers de deux fenêtres fermées afin d'éliminer ce chauffeur de taxi qui souhaitait la mort son colocataire.

Autant Sherlock avait compris l'identité de la personne qui avait sauvé sa vie, autant pour le Scotland Yard, le secret allait rester bien enfoui entre les deux hommes.

OoOoO

Ce soir-là, John avait remonté la manche de sa chemise. Il allait faire le grand saut.

"Sherlock, je ne sais pas si tu connais ceci ?" lui demanda-t-il en montrant l'objet.

"Tout le monde sait ce que c'est, c'est un appareil qui permet de trouver son âme sœur. Selon les équipes techniques, le taux de réussite est si haut qu'il ne se trompe jamais"

"Je suppose que tu sais ce que signifie la couleur du mien en ce moment ?"

Pour lui répondre, Sherlock fit la même chose que lui, montrant un objet identique en tout point à celui de son colocataire. Des bracelets jumeaux !

"Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien John. Je suis certain d'être le 0.02% d'échec. Je t'ai vu à Saint Bart étonné que la lumière de cet objet ait changé à ton poignet. Tu as même hésité entre Molly et Moi. Je savais que j'étais la personne que tu cherchais. En manipulant ma pipette, ma manche s'est légèrement ouverte laissant transparaitre la même couleur. Je n'ai jamais demandé de porter ce genre de gadget. Je suis forcé de le porter, cadeau de Mycroft, mon cher frère qui veut régir ma vie. J'ai fait quelques bêtises dans ma vie afin de calmer mon cerveau qui ne veut jamais s'éteindre. Refusant d'écouter ma famille, ma seule liberté fut de m'en faire implanter un afin de trouver la personne qui sera assez folle pour s'occuper de moi.

Je refuse de te décevoir, j'ai vu comment tu me regardais et compris l'intérêt que tu me portais. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai évité tout contact avec toi"

"Qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie de me connecter avec toi. Certaines nuits je fais des rêves bizarres. Je te vois faire des plongeons dans une piscine que je ne connais même pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre des décisions à ma place !"

Sherlock se redressa dans le canapé et fit asseoir John.

« Comment veux-tu que l'on s'y prenne ? » demanda le brun, troublé car lui aussi avait fait des rêves de John un carnet d'écriture dans la main dans une grande clairière qui n'avait rien avoir avec Londres. Un peu comme une sorte d'univers parallèle

« Je voudrais t'embrasser » demanda John espérant que ce baiser lui serait accordé.

Le détective ne pipa mot mais son sourire voulait tout dire. Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

L'espace diminua entre leurs deux visages jusqu'à ce que le premier frôlement se fasse. Doucement la main de Sherlock caressa la joue de John tandis que ce dernier posa ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire pour lui donner un baiser fougueux. Une aura dorée les enveloppa, comme une bulle d'amour que personne ne pouvait franchir. Ils étaient dans leur monde.

Le baiser se termina mais les deux hommes se sentirent comme sur un nuage.

"Nous avions la table 113 dans le restaurant principal, et c'était toujours la même à chacune de nos rencontres" lui annonça John

"Tu avais voulu regarder le temps que nous avions pour construire notre relation, alors que je ne voulais pas" répondit Sherlock

" Je me souviens de t'avoir pleuré des semaines durant"

"Je me souviens d'avoir été incapable de t'oublier"

"Tu as fini par réussir dans ce que tu voulais, tu es détective consultant et le meilleur du monde"

"Regarde-toi, tu as pu être médecin, dans ce mon réel où même si la technologie et l'argent s'en mêle, tu as ta place pour sauver le monde"

"Je me rappelle nos folles nuits d'amour"

"Ne m'en parle pas, je suis déjà assez excité" se mit à rire le brun

"Je t'aime Sherlock Holmes et merci, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as rendu la joie de vivre et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant"

"Tu peux parler, tu as tué un homme pour me sauver la vie. Pourtant je ne suis pas un homme bon. J'ai été addict a tellement de saleté de produits, ce qui m'a valu ce magnifique bracelet"

"Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir, je te le jure sur la force de mon amour et fais-moi penser à remercier ton frère pour ce gadget"

Les mots n'avaient même plus de sens, ils avaient besoin de se toucher, de se découvrir à nouveau. Les souvenirs de la simulation concluante 998 leur avait été rendus. Après tout dans le système, ils étaient jeunes et différents. Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent pas, chacun de leur sens était en éveil entre les envies de caresses tendres et le passé à rattraper. Ils firent l'amour aussi et cette sensation était encore plus forte et plus intense que dans leurs pensées. Une mémoire technologique ne pourra jamais remplacer les sentiments humains. Peu importe ce que peuvent vous dire les concepteurs d'inventions en tout genre, l'être humain possède son propre libre arbitre.

Les concepteurs ne savaient pas que l'amour des âmes sœurs se retrouvant était bien plus intense que tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans leur programme informatique. Le réel l'emportait toujours sur les technologies, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Certes, ils s'étaient aimés virtuellement mais là leur passion était à son apogée et leur amour décuplés. Le lien qui les unissait était indestructible, surtout qu'ils avaient communié ensemble par cette danse ancestrale et unique.

Repus et heureux, Sherlock pris la main de John et la posa sur sa poitrine. Elle avait retrouvé sa place et dans un sourire, ils purent s'endormir sans avoir peur du lendemain.

Fin

* * *

Je suis très heureuse de voir cette fiction terminée surtout qu'il s'agissait de mon premier défi via le collectif. Tout d'abord : les Références black mirror :

(1) : 1er épisode de la saga, l'hymne national où comment le premier ministre se voit dans l'obligation de jouir dans un porc pour sauver un membre de la famille royal. Épisode controversé car au départ personne ne veut regarder youtube et au final, tout le monde regarde et personne ne retrouve la jeune femme vivante une demi-heure avant la fameuse heure fatidique pour le ministre.

(2) : le dernier épisode de la saison 4 dark museum où on trouve le pire du pire des inventions qui sont à l'encontre de la bioéthique et du malheur de certaines personnes qui se sentent sauvés de leur problème mais qui malheureusement vont subir les contraintes de la technologie contre eux.

(3) : épisode 2 de la seconde saison ou une femme est traquée et chassée. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que c'est sa peine pour le meurtre d'une jeune fille et chaque jour, le spectacle se répète car elle subit un lavage de cerveau. Le tout se déroule dans un parc d'attraction qui dénonce les crimes et qui est un exemple pour éviter les crimes atroces car les gens ne désirent pas subir ce type de peine.

_Ensuite je voulais vous annoncer qu'une autre fiction nommée le journal d'un privé a été updatée. Il s'agit de l'histoire d'un vampire du nom de Sherlock Holmes qui doit faire face à son passé, je vous conseille d'aller la lire si vous aimez le Johnlock et le surnaturel._

_J'attends avec impatience vos review sur cette fiction assez spéciale car la série Blackmirror est quelque chose de particulier, mais j'espère que toute les recherches que j'ai faites afin de construire cette histoire, ne vous auront pas déçues._

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews nous aident dans nos progressions, c'est une nourriture de l'esprit qui nous motive, nous permet de nous remettre en question aussi en cas de besoin, nous donne des idées sur les voies que l'on peut prendre pour améliorer à chaque fois notre travail. J'ai donc très hâte de vous lire._

_A très vite_

_Votre dévouée Ariane._


End file.
